Duran Duran Wiki
The Duran Duran Wiki is a place for fans to share what they know and love, to work together to collect everything that is known about Duran Duran. Given time, we can document every concert, every album, every song, every bootleg, every book, and every important person who has ever worked with the band! There is a lot of information scattered on various Duran Duran websites, many of which have become neglected by their owners over time; together, we can gather this information into a living document that all of us can help to maintain. Please help to contribute what you know, and make information and music easier for fans to find! Know of a Duran Duran fansite or community? Add a link to our list of websites. Have live photos, band pics? Upload them and share them here with other fans (remember to select copyright details). Read about song lyrics, album credits, music videos, record labels and 2018 events. See fan's artwork, concert ticket stubs, rare posters, album covers, books and magazines. Pages on Andrew Day, Lamya, Dominic Brown, Patty Palazzo, Nick Egan, Ellen von Unwerth, John Swannell, Katy Krassner, Ian Little, Yasmin Le Bon, Malcolm Garrett, B.J. Nelson, Raphael Dejesus, Frank Olinsky, Anna Ross, Simon Willescroft and Stephanie Pistel. http://duranduran.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Newpages&feed=rss|charset=UTF-8|short|max=10 4 duran duran 2011 duran 2.jpg|Tour artwork|link=Assorted iMaGes|linktext=by Assorted iMaGes Duran duran wikipedia cyn426 photo 2.jpg|Live photos|link=Category:Concert setlists|linktext=Concert setlists The Music Between Us Concert Ads of Duran Duran book wikipedia.jpg|The Music Between Us|link=The Music Between Us: Concert Ads of Duran Duran|linktext=Book by Andrew Golub 1 duran duran discography duranduran music 1112.png|Duran Duran discography|link=Duran Duran discography|linktext=Includes band related releases 1950s ·''' 1960s '''· 1970s ·''' 1978 '''· 1979 1980 ·''' 1981 '''· 1982 ·''' 1983 '''· 1984 ·''' 1985 '''· 1986 ·''' 1987 '''· 1988 ·''' 1989 1990 '''· 1991 ·''' 1992 '''· 1993 ·''' 1994 '''· 1995 ·''' 1996 '''· 1997 ·''' 1998 '''· 1999 2000 ·''' 2001 '''· 2002 ·''' 2003 '''· 2004 ·''' 2005 '''· 2006 ·''' 2007 '''· 2008 ·''' 2009 2010 '''· 2011 ·''' 2012 '''· 2013 ·''' 2014 '''· 2015 ·''' 2016 '''· 2017 ·''' 2018 '''· 2019 1980 ·''' 1981 '''· 1982 ·''' 1983 '''· 1984 ·''' 1985 '''· 1987 ·''' 1988 '''· 1989 1992 ·''' 1993 '''· 1994 ·''' 1995 '''· 1997 ·''' 1998 '''· 1999 2000 ·''' 2001 '''· 2003 ·''' 2004 '''· 2005 ·''' 2006 '''· 2007 ·''' 2008 '''· 2009 2010 ·''' 2011 '''· 2012 ·''' 2014 '''· 2015 ·''' 2016 '''· 2017 ·''' 2018 vinyl albums '''· vinyl singles ·''' cd singles '''· demos ·''' dvds 1980: megahype 1981: first uk '''· faster than light ·''' first european '''· first american ·''' first german '''· careless memories 1982-84: rio ·''' tracks across america '''· sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour ·''' glass spider '''· secret caravan ·''' big live thing '''· european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening ·''' dilate your mind '''· radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel ·''' greatest and latest '''· let it flow 2000-01: pop trash ·''' up close and personal 2003-06: reunion '''· astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre ·''' summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now '''· 2015-18: paper gods What is your favorite song on the album Paper Gods? Paper Gods Last Night in the City You Kill Me With Silence Pressure Off Face for Today Danceophobia What are the Chances? Sunset Garage Change the Skyline Butterfly Girl Only in Dreams The Universe Alone Duran duran wiki discogs discography.jpg ASTON VILLA WIKIPEDIA DURAN DURAN CONCERT 1983 X.jpg duran duran paper gods album wikipedia http duranduranwarnereprisecom row.jpg Xx new york duran duran.jpg DDAtlanticCityTreeCharlotteBday 021.jpg Duran Duran Harelbeke - 1981.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 4x.jpg Duran duran DISCOGS discography discography.jpg All you need is now album duran duran mp3 1xx.jpg wikipeDIA DURAN DURAN BAND.png John Taylor 1.jpg DuranDuranT5 020.jpg Slideshow 1002378042 London Olympics Opening(2).jpg Discogs duran duran discography 8x.jpg 8723 1227825463047 1451379959 651061 5647437 n.jpg 1 david-lynch-duran-duran-unstaged wiki.jpg Live 1981 duran duran bootleg.jpg kk cd koln duran duran.jpg Girl panic duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography x.jpg Xx los angeles duran duran.jpg Kk milano rotterdam 87 duran duran.jpg edel rds live italy rome duran duran.png Kk milano phily duran duran.jpg 8723 1227825103038 1451379959 651052 7108229 n.jpg 1988phonecard.jpg Duran DuraN O.png 189337 10150247408731309 8375541 n.jpg Ticket duran duran seole 듀란 듀란 티켓.JPG 8723 1227825623051 1451379959 651065 4160033 n.jpg 1985phonecard.jpg Pop trash band01.jpg 5 X 5 duran duran.jpg|link=Duran Duran|linktext=5 X 5 Top-13.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 5x.jpg Ticket 2006.10.22 (DURAN DURAN).JPG 1987telephone card jp04.jpg Pop trash warren.jpg Sshot-1 video poster.png Top-14.jpg Ticket duran duran birmingham odeon 11 july 1981.jpg Poster PO DD 1981 025.jpg 1987telephone card jp02.jpg Duran duran rio rio duran.png|Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand|link=Duran Duran|linktext=Rio Video 1982 Top-8.jpg DuranRio.jpg Top-33.jpg Poster duran duran wireless samson.png Auditorio nacional duran duran mexico.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Top-36.jpg Love-my-electrician-thunder-131000.gif Aston villa.jpg Poster 4 duran duran 1982.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Top-15.jpg Duran duran rio rio duran.png|link=Duran Duran|linktext=Rio Video 1982 Aston villa.jpg 2017 calendar duran duran band wikipedia warner bros com records.jpg Top-8.jpg DuranRio.jpg Top-33.jpg Poster duran duran wireless samson.png Auditorio nacional duran duran mexico.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Top-36.jpg Love-my-electrician-thunder-131000.gif Poster 4 duran duran 1982.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg ASTON VILLA WIKIPEDIA DURAN DURAN CONCERT 1983 X.jpg Xx new york duran duran.jpg DDAtlanticCityTreeCharlotteBday 021.jpg Duran Duran Harelbeke - 1981.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 4x.jpg Duran duran DISCOGS discography discography.jpg All you need is now album duran duran mp3 1xx.jpg wikipeDIA DURAN DURAN BAND.png John Taylor 1.jpg DuranDuranT5 020.jpg Slideshow 1002378042 London Olympics Opening(2).jpg Discogs duran duran discography 8x.jpg 8723 1227825463047 1451379959 651061 5647437 n.jpg 1 david-lynch-duran-duran-unstaged wiki.jpg Live 1981 duran duran bootleg.jpg kk cd koln duran duran.jpg Girl panic duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography x.jpg Xx los angeles duran duran.jpg Kk milano rotterdam 87 duran duran.jpg edel rds live italy rome duran duran.png Kk milano phily duran duran.jpg 8723 1227825103038 1451379959 651052 7108229 n.jpg 1988phonecard.jpg Duran DuraN O.png 189337 10150247408731309 8375541 n.jpg Ticket duran duran seole 듀란 듀란 티켓.JPG 8723 1227825623051 1451379959 651065 4160033 n.jpg 1985phonecard.jpg Pop trash band01.jpg 5 X 5 duran duran.jpg|link=Duran Duran|linktext=5 X 5 Top-13.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 5x.jpg Ticket 2006.10.22 (DURAN DURAN).JPG 1987telephone card jp04.jpg Pop trash warren.jpg Sshot-1 video poster.png Top-14.jpg Ticket duran duran birmingham odeon 11 july 1981.jpg Poster PO DD 1981 025.jpg 1987telephone card jp02.jpg Top-15.jpg http://www.duranduran.com/wordpress/feed/|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=4 Xx SAN DIEGO duran duran.jpg POSTER DURAN DURAN DURAN DURAN.png Arcadia photography by DENIS O'REGAN - enhancements by MRBB - USED WITH PERMISSION OF GETTY IMAGES LICENCED TO MRBB duran duran wiki.png Duranies carnival duran duran DURAN.png Top-36.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Duran-Duran-Fanclub-Folder.jpg New romantic japanese poster duran duran.jpg 1987 duran duran book japan the boys came from planet earth 190 pages.jpg Rum runner birmingham flyer duran duran tour 1981 rare.png Duran duran discogS.jpg Duran duran patty palazzo.jpg Kk milano duran duran.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg 2nd Chance Prom duran duran.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg John Taylor 1.jpg Duranies carnival duran duran DURAN.png POSTER DURAN DURAN DURAN DURAN.png Arcadia photography by DENIS O'REGAN - enhancements by MRBB - USED WITH PERMISSION OF GETTY IMAGES LICENCED TO MRBB duran duran wiki.png Top-36.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Duran-Duran-Fanclub-Folder.jpg New romantic japanese poster duran duran.jpg 1987 duran duran book japan the boys came from planet earth 190 pages.jpg Rum runner birmingham flyer duran duran tour 1981 rare.png Duran duran discogS.jpg Duran duran patty palazzo.jpg Kk milano duran duran.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg 2nd Chance Prom duran duran.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Duran duran discogs.jpg Academy1993.jpg Kk milano pittsburg duran duran.jpg ElectionDayJune2487-3.JPG Montreal, QE (USA), Bell Centre duran duran.png Xx mtv new york duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 4x.jpg SB1.DDjcard.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 3xxx.jpg All_you_need_is_now_album_duran_duran_POster_4.jpg Duran duran aston villa park.jpg 5 planet earth us spro-9636 duran duran.jpeg Poster duran duran big thing duran.png Poster liberty duran duran 1990 cv.jpg Sweet duran duran 4 january 1981 lyceum.jpg 965 TIC’s 2nd Chance Prom DURAN DURAN.jpg Xx SAN DIEGO duran duran.jpg *Duran Duran *Simon Le Bon *John Taylor *Nick Rhodes *Roger Taylor *Andy Taylor *Warren Cuccurullo *Arcadia *The Power Station *Neurotic Outsiders *TV Mania *Discography *Duran Duran albums *Duran Duran singles *Duran Duran EPs *Bootlegs *Record labels *Support acts *Ticket stubs Duran duran aston villa concert 1983.jpg Duran duran wikipedia 1.jpg Duran duran aston villa super cup poster mencap promo.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 5x.jpg 1987telephone card jp04.jpg Poster duran duran wireless samson.png Auditorio nacional duran duran mexico.jpg Sshot-1 video poster.png Aston villa.jpg Top-14.jpg Ticket duran duran birmingham odeon 11 july 1981.jpg Poster PO DD 1981 025.jpg 1987telephone card jp02.jpg Top-8.jpg Ticket 2006.10.22 (DURAN DURAN).JPG Pop trash warren.jpg DuranRio.jpg Top-33.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Top-36.jpg Poster 4 duran duran 1982.jpg Top-13.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Top-15.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Top-36.jpg Poster 4 duran duran 1982.jpg Top-13.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Top-15.jpg Duran duran aston villa concert 1983.jpg Duran duran wikipedia 1.jpg Duran duran aston villa super cup poster mencap promo.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 5x.jpg 1987telephone card jp04.jpg Poster duran duran wireless samson.png Auditorio nacional duran duran mexico.jpg Sshot-1 video poster.png Aston villa.jpg Top-14.jpg Ticket duran duran birmingham odeon 11 july 1981.jpg Poster PO DD 1981 025.jpg 1987telephone card jp02.jpg Top-8.jpg Ticket 2006.10.22 (DURAN DURAN).JPG Pop trash warren.jpg DuranRio.jpg Top-33.jpg Duran duran rio rio duran.png|Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand|link=Duran Duran|linktext=Rio Video 1982 Duran duran discogs.jpg Academy1993.jpg Kk milano pittsburg duran duran.jpg ElectionDayJune2487-3.JPG Montreal, QE (USA), Bell Centre duran duran.png Xx mtv new york duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 4x.jpg SB1.DDjcard.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 3xxx.jpg All_you_need_is_now_album_duran_duran_POster_4.jpg Duran duran aston villa park.jpg 5 planet earth us spro-9636 duran duran.jpeg Poster duran duran big thing duran.png Poster liberty duran duran 1990 cv.jpg Sweet duran duran 4 january 1981 lyceum.jpg 965 TIC’s 2nd Chance Prom DURAN DURAN.jpg Xx SAN DIEGO duran duran.jpg POSTER DURAN DURAN DURAN DURAN.png Arcadia photography by DENIS O'REGAN - enhancements by MRBB - USED WITH PERMISSION OF GETTY IMAGES LICENCED TO MRBB duran duran wiki.png Duranies carnival duran duran DURAN.png Top-36.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Duran-Duran-Fanclub-Folder.jpg New romantic japanese poster duran duran.jpg 1987 duran duran book japan the boys came from planet earth 190 pages.jpg Rum runner birmingham flyer duran duran tour 1981 rare.png Duran duran discogS.jpg Duran duran patty palazzo.jpg Kk milano duran duran.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg 2nd Chance Prom duran duran.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg 5 planet earth us spro-9636 duran duran.jpeg Poster duran duran big thing duran.png Poster liberty duran duran 1990 cv.jpg Sweet duran duran 4 january 1981 lyceum.jpg 965 TIC’s 2nd Chance Prom DURAN DURAN.jpg Xx SAN DIEGO duran duran.jpg POSTER DURAN DURAN DURAN DURAN.png Arcadia photography by DENIS O'REGAN - enhancements by MRBB - USED WITH PERMISSION OF GETTY IMAGES LICENCED TO MRBB duran duran wiki.png Duranies carnival duran duran DURAN.png Top-36.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Duran-Duran-Fanclub-Folder.jpg New romantic japanese poster duran duran.jpg 1987 duran duran book japan the boys came from planet earth 190 pages.jpg Rum runner birmingham flyer duran duran tour 1981 rare.png Duran duran discogS.jpg Duran duran patty palazzo.jpg Kk milano duran duran.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg 2nd Chance Prom duran duran.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Duran duran discogs.jpg Academy1993.jpg Kk milano pittsburg duran duran.jpg ElectionDayJune2487-3.JPG Montreal, QE (USA), Bell Centre duran duran.png Xx mtv new york duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 4x.jpg SB1.DDjcard.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 3xxx.jpg All_you_need_is_now_album_duran_duran_POster_4.jpg Duran duran aston villa park.jpg Notorious In Newcastle 1987 bootleg duran duran wikipedia greece flag discogs collection.jpg|link=Notorious in Newcastle 1987|Notorious in Newcastle 1987 Live in america duran duran vinyl bootleg wikipedia.png|link=Live In America|Live In America Khanada (album) duran duran hammersmith odeon wikipedia bootleg.jpg|link=Khanada (album)|Khanada Arena di Verona wikipedia duran duran.jpg|link=Arena di Verona: 04-06-2005|Arena di Verona Cov84madison21-03.jpg|link=Sing Blue Madison|Sing Blue Madison Duran Duran - Live In London 2012 (7 inch Vinyl) bootleg greece flag uk discogs.jpg|link=Live in London 2012|Live in London 2012 Religion01.jpg|link=Religion|Religion Kokusai Kaikan, Kobe, Japan wikipedia duran duran.jpg|link=Thank You Warren|Thank You Warren 81durantics -15 edited.jpg|link=Decadent Durantics|Decadent Durantics Football ground aston villa duran duran concert 1983 edited edited.jpg|link=Football Ground|Football Ground Live at odeon duran.jpg|link=Live At Odeon (picture disc)|Live At Odeon Live At Mazda Unveiling 2014 duran duran wikipedia discogs collection 2.jpg|link=Live at Mazda Unveiling 2014|Live at Mazda Unveiling 2014 Duran Duran – Lost Prophets wikipedia band.jpeg|link=Lost Prophets|Lost Prophets DURAN DURAN De Janeiro lp 1982 Live London 1981.JPG|link=De Janeiro|De Janeiro Strange behaviour 1987 duran duran bootleg album.png|link=Strange Behaviour 87|Strange Behaviour 87 __NOEDITSECTION__